The Disaster that healed the cracks
by amy.farrow.54
Summary: Percy comes home to find Annabeth cheating on him so he leaves and joins the Navy Seals but when a diaster strikes New York , Percy meets an unlikly volunteer . Percabeth at the end
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for what happened before but here is the actual story. I know that you all might be thinking that I've abandoned my other story but i haven't. I just got this idea and needed to write it down.

Percy

The beauty of life does not depend on how happy you are but how happy others can be because of you. That is what I kept telling myself as I left Annabeth with our friends to go to work. I'm not saying i hate my job , my job is awesome. Being a marine biologist is everything to me and all the sea creatures, which all come and say hello to me once in a while. Dad was also happy that i got this job as i can now help him out a bit more, even though its his domain and he could just use his godly powers. I trudged away from the house to my sea green sports car, its a well paid job as well, and looked back one more time . Little did I know my life was about to change .

I turned on the radio to full blast gaining me odd looks from onlookers but who cares when you have a beautiful fiancé and a cool job. The sun was brighter than usual which means Apollo is happy but the effect it had on me made it feel like he was giving me a warning. The location of my work was meant to be top secret but when its located about 10 miles out at sea on a beautiful island north of long island, who cares. I pulled up to the dock and changed into my work apparel and boarded the boat. I stood alone on board watching the fish play beneath me without a care in the world The occasional spray of salty yet refreshing seawater brought me out of my daydreams but something's i couldn't get off my mind. Like my date with Annabeth tonight. I was taking her to a fancy Italian restaurant where i was going to propose to her under the candlelight it had to be perfect.

In the distance i could see a familiar looking camp and beach which was my home for over seven years. Me and Annabeth used to sleep underwater together. All we did was sleep so stop presuming. Or when i took her to the Underwater cave where we made into a safe heaven away from camp and gods and monsters. The sea floor around camp was now spotless now thanks to my team . It was completely made up of demigods apart from our manager who just thought we were really weird sometimes. The ocean breeze calmed my nerves as we arrived at the lab. I bounded off the boat to the viewing deck to speak with Kaley, a vet who was a daughter of Apollo. We recently found a school of fish trapped under some rocks so thanks to my demi god powers we freed them but all were in need of medical attention so i had to spend a whole afternoon bringing fish to the lab. They were all very nice but when about 200 fish bow and talk to you with there immensely high pitched voice all at once, it gets very annoying.

I arrived to find Kaley dangling her legs into the water with a grim expression on her face. "Hey what's up Kay ?" She raised her head slowly and quietly said " We are all being let go." She only just managed to finish the sentence before she started sobbing. "Hey it okay i will go talk to him," I said while hugging her and wiping off her tears . " We are a team and he can't do that without hearing from Percy Jackson." she laughed and then looked at me " Percy just leave it we will find somewhere else," I paused before glumly looking at her and nodding. " Lets go get our stuff. My office was basically a lounge for all of us but had a desk and photos that were mine. Most of them were of Annabeth and me but the rest was of us on our missions saving different creatures. I smiled warmly remembering all the good times before packing up our stuff and getting back on the boat.

I drove Kayley home like normal and we did our sing along which ended in laughter and nearly tears of our hilarious antics i helped her take her stuff to the door and told her to forget about that old job and find a better one which made her tearful. After consoling the emotional demi god i drove home. I would be home early so i wouldn't call ahead so i could surprise her. As i drove along the coast the sea creatures looked at me with grief and sorrow but i was to busy to singing along to notice . I pulled up on my driveway silently to not alert Annabeth and quietly got my work stuff out the car and opened the front door . I dropped the box at the horrific sight in front of me. Annabeth and a son of Hermes were making out on the sofa.

Only when the glass smashed in the box did Annabeth look at me with shock " Perc-" she tried to say but i cut in " So this is what you do when i got to work, i guess i won't be needing this !" i said while throwing the engagement ring on the floor. She started trying to talk to me but i was that busy getting my stuff i ignored her. I rushed out the house without a second thought and drove away in my car. I kept driving to who knows where until a certain recruitment building caught my eye. I called Kayley to tell her everything and she wished me luck and told me not to get killed. I rolled my lifeless and heartbroken eyes at that comment. I bounded into the office to find none other than Triton sat at the desk " Little brother , I had a feeling you would come ," his face turned serious now " Are you sure about this." I had a determined look in my eyes " Definitely." He stood up to shake my hand " Then welcome Sergeant Jackson to the Navy seals."

AN: I will write the other one but i cant think of anything for it. Review, favorite and follow please :)


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for what happened in the last chapter so to make it up to you all, I wrote another one.

3rd person

The scent of decay was imminent as 6 figures in black sneaked along the jagged coastline. There weapons at the ready while they moved in formation. The waves were lashing at their heels more violently with every step they took but this only seemed to make them go faster. Two moved out of formation while two took there place . No words were spoken but it was like they were communicating telepathically. Screams could be heard coming from a nearby hut but were nearly drowned out by the storm that was raging over head. That was their target, that was their mission.

Two figures disappeared completely while two seemed to be swallowed by the ground . A lone figure signaled the others to advance and stand ready on the door with flash bangs ready. The door was blown of its hinges and flash bangs were thrown immobilizing two men while the rest were killed. The squad cleared out the house until they came to a hatch . It was covered by a metal container with recent drag marks on the floor after removing it, the hatch was broken open to reveal a battered and bruised man in a shredded suit. The lone figure approached the man and in a emotionless voice said " Vice-President we're taking you home."

Percy

The chopper was waiting for us at the E-Vac point where requested with Kayley waiting on board. She is part of the medical team but we all know that she's he leader. " Sergeant what have we got ?" I grimace at the title but we don't have time to complain . " Multiple broken ribs with a infected wound to the right shoulder and has also unconscious for several times a day." She acknowledged what I said as we got him onto the stretcher and into the chopper. The storm was making taking off impossible and would need a guide to help them take off. I jumped out the chopper not wanting to endanger my team and guided up. Just as it was nearly out off reach, I grabbed onto one of the sides and pulled myself in. " Deciding to show off now Sarge ?" said a gruff voice in the back. " That's rich coming from you La Rue ." She grumbled at me calling her that and I just sniggered. Clarisse joined after I asked Triton to get someone I know into the Seals. She wasn't to happy at first at me being the commanding officer but she soon learnt.

The chopper landed with a thud and we all sprung into action of getting the Vice-President to a medical facility . The rain was thundering down on us while the wind was howling in the distance. I removed my jacket to cover the Vice-President as we ran inside. I greeted the blast of warm air with open arms but couldn't savor the moment. We all backed off when the medical team took over. I started walking but stopped when a stinging sensation hit my left cheek. "Are you trying to get ill?" Kayley said while coming closer. " Missed you too." We had become best friends in a kind of brother- sister relationship after what happened with An.. Anna.. Annabeth. I still can't say her name without cruel memories coming to haunt me. " Percy... PERCY.." I was too busy daydreaming to realize Kayley has started talking " Mmhh what?" She sighed but I could tell she was amused." Are going to let me heal your cuts or stand there like a Muppet like usual?" I looked at her with a smirk " Come on then"

Cleaning cuts was extremely painful but then having food made up for it a nice warm stew after a mission is like heaven on earth. Me and Kayley slipped out to our usual hideaway spot , a shelter we made on the roof. "Percy," she began " Do you ever miss your old life, of being a marine biologist and having fish praise you all the time?" I laughed before becoming serious. " No I don't I couldn't go back and she her.. can we talk about something else cause I still have those embraced me in a sisterly hug and said " Anything for you Perce." So we just sat on the roof for what seemed like hours talking about anything when a large cloud of ash and a huge bang came from New York. " What was that?" she looked just as confused as I felt " I don't know, lets go see.

The whole unit was gathered in the conference room and once we arrived Commander Triton started. " I know you all felt that earth shake the and some saw the large cloud of dust but nobody knows what it is. Well that ladies and Gentleman was New York being bombed. Thousands of civilians are trapped and the President all ordered all available task forces to help with the operation. You will be going and searching for any bodies and will have some Red Cross volunteers accompany you. I want you all to represent the Seals probably and any incidents will be dealt with by me is that understood?" " YES SIR!" the whole room said in synch. " Then lets move it people , lets go go go." Me and Kayley stood to leave but we heard Commander Triton say " Jackson , Patterson over here now!"

We quickly went over to find Triton waiting for us " This might seem like a normal mission to you but somethings you are going to see you will not like so just suck it up and get on with it . Understood?" " Yes sir" He stood and grasped my hand " And Percy , the past is in the past just rember that please?" I looked at him but said "Okay Triton , I will."


End file.
